Truth Or Dare With The Cast Of Star Wars!
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: Truth Or Dare With The Cast Of Star Wars, dudes! Really funny. Hope you like! All rights go to George Lucas!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello out there!**

Ahsoka: "Who's she talking to?"

Anakin: _*Shrugs*_

Luke: "Wait, that's a girl?!"

**Me: :/ "Shut the fuck up, Luke."**

Padme: "Don't talk to my little Lukey-pie like that!"

**Me: "WTF?! Lukey-pie?!"**

Luke: _*Sighs*_ "Yes, mom calls me Lukey-Pie."

Obi Wan:_*Laughs*_

Ahsoka: "Can I just say, _embarrassing_!?"

Anakin: _*Laughs*_

Padme: "Of course you side with_ her_."

**Me: "Okay, let's start this thing before you guys kill yourselves. Anakin, Truth or Dare?"**

Anakin: "You'll provably make me do something embarrassing, so truth.

**Me: :l "Where's the fun in that?- Never mind." _*Smiles evily*_**

Anakin: "On no."

**Me: "Tell me the truth if you love Ahsoka."**

Anakin: _*Glares*_ "Fine. Yes, I love Ahsoka."

**Me: _*Laughs*_ "Booyah! The great Anakin Skywalker admits his love for his Padawan!"**

Ahsoka: "Aww," _*Hugs Anakin*_

Anakin: _*Blushes*_

Padme:_ *Makes a very rude gesture to me, Ahsoka, and Anakin (Mainly me and Ahsoka)_

**Me: "Okay, Leia, Truth or Dare?"**

Leia: "Truth."

**Me: "Wuss. Okay, did you, or did you not like Luke before you found out he was your brother?"**

Leia: "Not really. I just wanted to make Han jealous."

Luke: "Gee, _thanks_ sis."

Leia: *Beams* "Your welcome!"

**Me: "Uh..., Luke, Truth or Dare?" **

Luke: "Eh, I'm too lazy to get up, so truth."

**Me: "Did you think Leia was hot in that bikini?"**

Leia: _*Glares*_

Luke: "Um... please don't kill me Han, but yes. I did."

Han: _*Tries to throttle Luke, but I stop him by using, The Force.*_

**Me: "Ha! Ha! Okay, uh, Ahsoka, Truth or Dare?"**

Ahsoka: "Dare, cause everyone else is too much of a wimp."

Anakin: "Hey!"

Ahsoka: "Sorry, Master, but it's true."

**Me: "Ahsoka, I dare you to kiss Anakin." **

Ahsoka:_ *Shrugs*_ "Okay." _*Walks over to Anakin, and kisses him.*_

**Me: "Ew!"**

Ahsoka: "What? It was _your_ dare."

**Me: "And that's all the time we have folks! Peace out!"**

* * *

**Okay, I'm taking suggestions. Any really, rated K through M. PM me, or leave a message. **

**I'm out. Peace!**

**Ahsoka: Um..., bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "Yello, folks! I have a special guest today...The Son!"**

The Son: "Shut up, kid."

**Me: "Excuse me, mister, but I'm 13!"**

Anakin: 0o0

**Me: "See? You're scaring the little baby. No offense." **

Anakin: :-l "How could I possibly be offended by that?"

**Me: _*Shrugs*_ "I dunno. Anyway, Son, Truth or Dare?" **

The Son: "Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to slap yourself four times."**

The Son: _*Glares, but does it*_** (Sucker!)**

**Me: "Why are you hitting yourself? (x4)"**

The Son: _*Stops* _

**Me: Okay, I have a special request. Han, kiss Ahsoka, and Luke, kiss Anakin."**

Luke, Anakin: "NO!"

**Me: "YES!"**

Luke: _*Kisses Anakin on the lips!?*_

**Me: "Dude! I meant like, on the hand, cheek, etc! Not on the lips! That is sooooo wrong!"**

Luke: "Oh,_ now_ you tell me."

**Me: *Rolls eyes* "Ahsoka, Han, go on, don't be shy. Oh, and on the lips!"**

Han: _*Grudgingly kisses Ahsoka*_

Ahsoka: _*Says a few very rude curse words after*_

**Me: "Ooh, Leia, you got competition! And Ahsoka, there are children present." *Gestures to the audience***

Leia and Ahsoka: _*Try to kill me*_

**Me:**_** *Uses the Force against them***_

Anakin: "Are you also a chosen one?"

**Me: "No. I'm just awesome. Anyway, that's all the time we have today. Yo Son, ya wanna say bye?"**

The Son: "Bye, and join the Dark Side!"

**Me: "Good bye Son, A.K.A. Darth Vader."**

* * *

**Still accepting requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: "We're back yo!"**

Anakin: "Seriously, who is she talking too?!"

Ahsoka: "Just nod and smile."

**Me: "Ya know, just cuz you don't want me to hear, doesn't mean that I can't. Anywho, Padme, Truth or Dare?"**

Padme: "Truth."

**Me: "Damn. Fine. Did you ever love Rush Clovis?"**

Padme: "Yes."

Anakin: :l "I feel the love."

Padme: "Oh well."

**Me: "Come on out, Rush!" **

Anakin: OoO "You brought him here!?"

**Me: "Yes. Yes I did. Rush, Truth or Dare?"**

Rush: "Dare."

**Me: ;) "I dare you to..." _*Whispers something in his ear*_**

Rush: _*Looks like a little kid who realized that Santa was coming early* _"Sure!"

Padme: "Uh oh."

**Me: "Uh oh is right. Now you really will be a slut!"**

Ahsoka: "Ha ha! You just got served!"

Anakin: :-)

**Me: "While they do, 'It', let's get on with another T.O.D."**

Anakin: "Todd?"

**Me: _*Rolls eyes*_ "No, Truth or Dare. T.O.D.?"**

Anakin: "Oh."

**Me: "Last T.O.D.! Asajj, Truth or Dare?" **

Asajj: "Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to be nice for 48 hours."**

Asajj:_ *Strained smile*_ "Okay!"

**Me: "Okay, Padme and Rush aren't back yet, so we'll take a quick intermission. And not just cuz I wanna get an ice cream. Peace out peeps!"**

* * *

**As usual, I'm taking requests!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: "'Yellow people of earth!"  
**

Anakin: "Who else would you be talking too?"

**Me: _*Raises eyebrow*_ "Really?"**

Anakin: "Oh. Yeah."

**Me: "Umm hmmmm. Ahsoka, T or D?"**

Ahsoka: "T."

**Me: "What was your first impression of Anakin?"**

Ahsoka: "Let's see, stuck up, nice, cute, pushy, and stand-offish."

Anakin: "Hey!"

**Me: "Ha ha! Burn! Hey look! After a few hours, Padme and Rush are back! And in desperate need of a shower. Guys, I don't care if you shower together, just do it. Ya stink!"**

Rush: "Okay, come on Padme!"

Padme: _*Rubs against Rush*_

**Me: _*Almost pukes* _"Sorry. Whenever that happens, I get sick. I hate romance."**

Everyone: OoO

**Me: "Get over it pussy willows. Luke, Truth or Dare?"**

Luke: "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Don't _we_ get to ask_ you_ a question?"

**Me: "Fine." **

Everyone: _*Huddles*_

Ahsoka: "We dare you to kiss Anakin."

**Me: "OKAY!" _*Happily kisses Anakin*_ "Again, Luke, Truth or Dare?"**

Luke: "Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to kiss Leia."**

Luke:_ *Rolls eyes and does it*_ "There, happy?"

**Me: "Very. No, Peace!"**

* * *

**As usual, I'm taking requests!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: "WAZZUP!?"**

Obi Wan: "Um... am I late?"

**Me: :l "Yes. Yes you are. Anakin, fill him in on what has been happening while I order some takeout." **

Anakin. "Okay. Oh, what kind of takeout?"

**Me: "It's a surprise." _*Goes to order Panda Express* _**

Ahsoka: "Um, I guess I'll take over then!"

**Me: "DON'T TOUCH THE MIC!"**

Ahsoka: "FINE! I WILL!"

**Me: _*Sighs*_ "Fine. But if you so much as glance at my phone, you're dead!"**

Ahsoka: "Okay! I won't touch your phone." _*Touches my phone*_

Obi Wan: "Gross! Is that kid mental?!"

Anakin: "I dunno. Qui Gon's gonna have her tested."

Qui Gon: "I am?"

Anakin: "Yes."

Panda Delivery Guy:_ *Enters, and drops off food*_

**Me: "Hey! I payed extra to have it delivered in one minute! The manager said that if it doesn't arrive in time, then you pay me 50 bucks!"**

Panda Guy: _*Sighs*_ "Fine." _*Hands me fifty bucks. Sucker!*_

**Me: "Thanks! Bye!" _*Closes door on the dude* _"Okay, now that Obi Wan's filled in, Obi Wan, Truth or Dare?"**

Obi Wan: "Truth."

**Me: "Have you ever screwed Satine? (For those of you who don't know, screw means sex)"**

Obi Wan: "No."

**Me: "Wow. That was underwhelming. Ahajj, Hough, Hor, Dare?"**

Asajj: "What?

**Me: _*Swallows noodles*_ "I _said_, Truth or Dare?" **

Asajj: "Oh. Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to kiss Count Dooku." **

Asajj: "No!"

**Me: "Fine. Then you have to do a double dog dare."**

Asajj: "Ugh, fine."

**Me: "Asajj...I dare you to kiss Obi Wan, and Anakin Skywalker!"**

_** To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on Truth Or Dare With The Cast Of Star Wars...**_

_**Me: "I dare you to kiss Count Dooku."**_

_Asajj: "No!"_

_**Me: "Fine. Then you have to do a double dog dare."**_

_Asajj: "Ugh, fine."_

_**Me: "Asajj...I dare you to kiss Obi Wan, and Anakin Skywalker!"**_

* * *

Asajj:_ *Kisses Anakin for two seconds, and then Obi Wan for three*_

Anakin and Obi Wan: _*Pukes*_

**Me: "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."**

Anakin: "Why do you hate us?!"

**Me: "I don't hate you. Though I was pissed when you didn't try to make Ahsoka stay when she left the Jedi Order." **

Anakin: "What was I supposed to do? Tie her up, and hide her at Padme's?"

**Me: "Yes.**

Anakin: :l "I hate you."

**Me: "Don't you mean, 'I HATE YOU!' Like in 'Revenge of the Sith?"**

Anakin: "Oh yeah, I do."

**Me: "Now, Obi Wan, I have a very special guest. Come on out, Qui Gon!"**

Obi Wan: O0O

Qui Gon: "Look at you! You've grown so much! Now cut off that hair. You look awful."

Obi Wan: :l "I feel the love."

**Me: "Really? You weren't supposed to. Now, Qui Gon, Truth or Dare?" **

Qui Gon: _*Winks*_ "Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to cut Obi Wan's hair."**

Qui Gon:_ *Does it, and makes Obi Wan look a lot cooler*_

Obi Wan: "My hair! It was my best friend..."

Ahsoka and me: "Psh, sissy. Jinx!"

**Me: "Anakin, I have a special guest for you, Get out here, Shimi!"**

Anakin: _*Looks like a very happy Finn from Adventure Time*_

Shimi: "Look at my little Ani. So grown up, and very handsome."

Anakin: "Mom... I'm so sorry."

Shimi: "..."

**Me: "Awkward... Shimi! Truth or Dare?"**

Shimi: "Truth."

**Me: "Yes! Okay, do you love Qui Gon?"**

Shimi: _*Sighs*_ "Yes."

**Me: "I knew it! Pay up, Asajj!"**

Asajj:_ *Gives me ten bucks*_

**Me: "Thank you. Now, Qui Gon, Shimi, say bye!"**

Qui Gon and Shimi: "Bye!

**Me: "See you next week on Truth or Dare With the Cast of Star Wars!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: "Okay, bye Qui Gon, Shimi! Oh, sorry. We're Back!"**

Luke: "Seriously, _who_ is she talking to?!"

Leia: "Dunno."

Chewbacca: _*Wookie Call*_

**Me: "Lux, truth or dare?"**

Lux: "Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to join Death Watch."**

Lux: "Fine." _*Joins._ Again_*_

Ahsoka: "Idiot."

**Me: "You tell him girl!"**

Lux: "Hey!"

**Me: "Get over it. Barriss, truth or dare?"**

Barriss: "Truth."

**Me: "Awww... okay, what's your favorite color?"**

Barriss: "GREEN!"

**Me: "Cool. Hint the sarcasm." **

Ahsoka: "I hate you Barriss."

Barriss: :l

**Me: "See you later!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: "Sup? Okay, let's cut to the chase. Padme, truth or dare?"**

Padme: "Dare."

**Me: "I dare you not to kiss, touch, ect. Rush Clovis until after this game."**

Padme: " #&#$%?!"

**Me: "Watch the language lady! There are kids watching. I think. Luke, truth or dare?" **

Luke: "I hate both, but I'm going with Dare."

**Me: "I dare you to try to play 'Makeup' by Escape the Fate. Oh, and do the new version."**

Luke: _*Tries, and makes an epic fail*_

**Me: "Argh! My ears! That is not _how_ they played it dude! You ruined the song. Man, if Ronnie were here, he'd punch your lights out."**

Luke: "Well, s_o-rry._"

**Me: "Leia, t or d?"**

Leia: "T."

**Me: "Did you hate Han at first?"**

Leia: "I thought he was arrogant."

Han: "Hey!"

**Me: "Okay, before they start_ another_ war, Peace!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: "SHUT UP! Okay, Leia, on that side. Han, go over there. Sorry, they're still arguing."**

Leia: "Because you started it!"

**Me: "Screw calm. Leia, you sleep with one eye open tonight!"**

Leia: "..."

**Me: "Ha. Yo speechless! Anyway, Ahsoka, t or d?" **

Ahsoka: "D."

**Me: "Kiss Lux."**

Ahsoka: _*Does it*_

**Me: "Blech."**

Lux: _*Smiles*_

**Me: "Okay, this is the last episode, so...Hmm...everyone, dare, or double dare?"**

Everybody: "Dare!"

**Me: "I dare the guys to kiss the girls! Oh, and, Ahsoka, Anakin, you two kiss eatch other."**

Anakin and Ahsoka: _*Kiss eatch other*_

Obi Wan and Satine: _*Kiss*_

Rush and Padme: _*Kiss*_

Han and Leia:_ *Grudgingly kiss*_

Mara and Luke: _*Kiss*_

**Me: "Last chapter, so bye forever!"**


End file.
